The Lovers Card
by Hikari no miko
Summary: When a boy with no past collides with hers, what is a girl to do? The Card of Lovers and inter-woven destinies! Will fate win or can love triumph? As she falls into a dream only time will tell. *Love Triangles* --Discontinued--
1. Destined Meeting?

The Lovers Card  
  
Chapter: One  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, there would be some BIG change to the ending. @_@; This disclaimer will account for all the following chapters of this story.  
  
A/N: It's funny! I got the idea for this story as I was thinking about a Takari but I ended up writing a Kozumi ^^;;;  
  
Kouji and Izumi, two characters from the 4th season of Digimon called Digimon Frontier!! It's VERY cool and they are just like my fave couple Mimi and Yamato!!! Very kawaii!!  
  
It's very, very strange how my mind works!! But I think the plot is cute ^^;; I hope the readers do too o_O;;  
  
*****  
  
"The Lovers Card," Madam Miyako, placed the old tarot fortune face down, and took a hold of her clients hand before murmuring, "You will meet a siren in your close future, who will enchant you with his song, and bring you to your doom."  
  
Her foreboding message caused the girl's eyes to widen in shock, as she stuttered "W-What?!" before swiping her hand away from the gypsy. "What the heck are you talking about? I mean, sirens aren't even real," she reasoned, hoping that it was all a joke.  
  
Unfortunately the fortune teller only began to flip over more cards, continuing her erie warning and said, "Beware the mysterious knight who fate has strung to you. He will bring both joy and heartbreak, into your lonely existence."  
  
"Lonely?! What knight?" the blonde girl cried, looking insulted. Pouting slightly, Orimoto Izumi glared at Miyako indignantly before snapping, "I have no idea what you're trying to tell me! And also, aren't sirens women? How can one be a knight, I don't get it."  
  
Not bothering to listen to the poor girl's questions, the mystic merely waved her inquiries away before saying, "Fear the one with the trance, for he will bring you pain...Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" She then began to moan dramatically, like an old radio that was playing static. "Beeewwwaaaaarrreeee!"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Izumi answered, straining to keep her smile and placed a 500 yen bill on the table. Standing she said, "Thanks for the fortune. I'll be sure to uh...refer you." Sweat dropping, she hastily made her way to the exit when, the older woman called her back, voice no longer reminiscent of a sheep.  
  
"Young lady," Miyako ventured, her voice solemn and grave.  
  
"Urk," Izumi stopped, twitching, and replied, "Y-Yes??"  
  
"You forgot your change," the violet haired, fortune teller finished.  
  
"Oh."  
  
*****  
  
Stepping out, into the fresh air of the street, Izumi sighed tiredly, as her friends rushed over to her. Throwing a million questions at once, one loudly asked, "So how was it girl?"  
  
"Yea! Did she tell you your fuuuttuuurree?" another spoke up, jabbing Izumi in the ribs. "Gonna go out with that hottie Tashoro?"  
  
"Get an awesome new birthday present?" the other suggested, before trailing off, "Or--"  
  
Interupting them both, Izumi ran a pale hand through her gold locks before muttering, "Gonna die. Some pricks gonna do me in."  
  
"What?" Her friends stared skeptically, before breaking out into a sinchronized, "Aw man!" Frowning, they all looked at her sympathetically before saying, "She's a quack isn't she?"  
  
"See Hikari! I knew fortune telling was all fake!" the red head scowled, smacking her other friend lightly over the head.  
  
"H-Hey!" The brunette named Hikari, raised her arms defensively and answered, "I just thought it would be fun..."  
  
"But you made her waste cash to be told she's gonna die! What kind of 16th birthday present is that?" Ruki shot back, not really angry but annoyed that the fortune teller had been a fake. "What a bunch of garbage."  
  
"Hey, hey! It's okay," Izumi grinned, trying to keep the peace. "It was interesting just to see her! She's an odd women, that's for sure!" She laughed and continued, "Besides, birthdays are meant to be fun."  
  
"Yea! Let's go karaoke!" Hikari suggested, as Ruki nodded and agreed, "Sugoi! Let's go!"  
  
Giggling along with her friends, Izumi frowned to herself later, as they made they way down the sidewalk and mulled over what Madam Miyako had told her. 'What did she mean? It couldn't have all been fake, could it?'  
  
*****  
  
"Haha! Izumi you're so cool! That jump shot you did was so awesome!" The crowd praised, circled around the blonde girl. "I bet they'll recruit you to Tokyo University on a sports scholarship if you keep it up!"  
  
"Thanks guys," Izumi blushed crimson and added, "But it was just a game, you know, nothing important."  
  
"Oh come one!" a spunky boy named Takuya said, draping his arm around her shoulder, "You were fantastic!"  
  
"Whatever Baka," she chuckled, used to his antics after years of being friends. "But still it was nothing."  
  
Stopping the class from chatting any longer, the teacher called, "Okay everyone! In your seats!!" and clapped his hands, urging everyone to quiet down. Smiling, he pushed the rim of his glasses back into place before announcing, "We have a transfer student!" Suddenly, the class broke into a loud chatter, with questions flying around the room.  
  
"I wonder who it is!"  
  
"A girl or a boy?"  
  
"I hope it's a cute boy!"  
  
"No, a cute girl!"  
  
'I wonder who it will be...' Izumi thought, balancing her head on an arm, "I hope he isn't another idiot."  
  
"Be quiet!" Sensei shouted, trying to regain order in the classroom. "Our new friend has come to us all the way from Odaiba. I expect you to treat him as one of your own." On cue, a sullen looking boy walked into the room, his face hidden by a mane of cobalt hair. All eyes fell onto him and even Izumi had to admit that he was, 'Pretty cute.'  
  
"Now minna this is Minamoto Kouji. Kouji-san please tells us some things about yourself," the teacher inquired, pushing up his glasses again.  
  
"I lived in Odaiba all my life before moving here." His voice was deep and caused several of the girls to swoon before he continued, "And I'm planning to join the Art Club, if this school has one."  
  
At that, the girls broke out into a fit of whispers, as the boys glared jealously muttering, "He's not that cool!"  
  
Sensing the need to calm everyone down, the teacher forced another smile onto his face and said, "Okay Kouji-san please take a seat in front of Izumi-san over there. Izumi please raise your hand, so Kouji can find you."  
  
"Here!" Izumi smiled, waving her arm in the air, "Over here Minamoto-kun!" Without another word, the boy walked over, taking his seat and the class finally began. Staring at his back quizzically, Izumi wondered about his cold demeanor and thought, 'Mou, mou! So rude! He didn't even say thank you or anything like that!'  
  
As if he felt her stare, a moment later Kouji turned around, to give Izumi an indifferent look before asking, "Why are you glowering at me like that? It's rude."  
  
"Rude?!" she repeated rather loudly, causing the teacher to reprimand her. "Izumi-san! Do you have something you want to say to me?" the sensei barked at her, an irritated vein popping on his head. "If you don't like the lesson you can leave, straight to the principal's--"  
  
"G-Gomen nasai!" Izumi sweat dropped, bowing her head furiously. "I'm so, so sorry! I must've fallen into a daydream!"  
  
"Hmph," the teacher grumbled and spun back around to the board, "See that it doesn't happen again Miss Orimoto."  
  
"Yes Sir," Izumi bowed one last time, before taking her seat. Glancing up to see Kouji throw her a smug smirk, Izumi boiled inside thinking, 'That Boy! I won't forgive him!!'  
  
*****  
  
Sitting with her group of friends during lunch, Izumi took small bites of her food, not really tasting it. She was still hung over the mornings' events and fumed, almost breaking her chopsticks in half. "Grr! That guy!!"  
  
"Who?" a pretty girl asked, tossing her chesnut hair over her shoulder. "That new boy?"  
  
"Oh him!" a short red headed girl, named Sora giggled, "He's a cutie."  
  
"Yeah!" all the others agreed, causing Izumi to see red. Jumping up in anger, she startled everyone and ranted, "That Minamoto Kouji is an idiotic jerk! How can you think he's cute?? He's so rude!!"  
  
"How do you know?" Mimi asked in surprise, setting her obento down on the ground. "We just met him."  
  
"I just know!!" Izumi growled, steam coming out of her ears. "He's a punk! A stupid punk!!"  
  
"There he is now," Hikari chided, pointing towards the school, "looks like he's heading inside."  
  
"Oi!!" Izumi grabbed her bag. "I'm gonna get that guy for before!! Come back here you coward!!" she yelled, storming towards the building, her fist raised.  
  
Back on the hill, the girls watched her leave, massive sweat drops dripping down their heads, "There she goes..."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I hope she doesn't hurt him or something, she can be so rash!" Sora worried, watching Hikari poke at the food the blonde had left. "I get dibs on her cod rolls!"  
  
*****  
  
Inside the school, Izumi stomped around in search of the, "Baka Boy!!" Remembering what he had said about joining the Art Club, she made her way upstairs calling, "Where are you Minamoto!?"  
  
Stampeding her way down the hall, until she reached the art facilities, she barged into one of the smaller rooms and huffed, "There you are!!" Pointing at his lone figure, Izumi continued to shout, "I've got you now!"  
  
"Un," Kouji stopped his paintbrush, lifting his gaze towards her. For a moment she thought her heart had stopped, but looked away quickly and muttered, "Minamoto, you jerk!"  
  
"Well aren't you just full of happy thoughts," Kouji commented dryly, before putting his paints away. Walking over to the sink he turned on the water to wash his hands and went on, "So what do you want Gaki?" (Kid).  
  
"Gaki?!" A vein popped on her head, as she shot back, "Who are you calling a kid?! You Akuma!!" (Devil). His back, invisibly stiffened for a moment, before Kouji turned the water off. Drying his hands he flipped around to face her, wearing an annoyed expression and asked, "Did you come just to insult me?"  
  
"I..." Izumi hesitated, trapped by his intense stare and stuttered, "I...I wanted to talk to you!!" Blushing when she realized how weird that sounded, she averted her eyes to the ground, as he gave her the quick answer of, "I don't want a girlfriend--"  
  
"No!" She scowled with a flush and screamed, "Why the hell would I want to go out with a bastard like you? I just want to know why you were such an ass to me earlier, getting me in trouble! That's all!"  
  
"You got yourself into that mess," Kouji replied coolly, striding over to a window. "You and your idiocy."  
  
"Hey!!" she growled at him, grabbing his arm, "That was---" Jerking his appendage away from her violently, he stopped her mid-sentence, as he stumbled backwards. Clutching his limb, Kouji started, "Don't..."  
  
"Wha?!" Izumi yelped in alarm and asked, "Did I hurt you!?"  
  
"Don't touch me." He glared at her, standing straight. "I don't like strangers touching me."  
  
"Wha...?" Izumi gaped at him for a minute, before anger washed over her once more and she shouted, "Well I'm sorry if I contaminated you!! Me and my terrible female germs!!"  
  
Expecting him to get angry, she was alarmed when he began to laugh vigorously, "Ha, ha, ha!" and embaressed, she questioned, "What's so funny?!" Raising a fist at him, she threatened, "Don't laugh at me!"  
  
"You!" Kouji pointed, doubled over, "Your expression!! Ha, ha!"  
  
"Mou!! Stop!!" Izumi stomped her foot, "Baka!!"  
  
"Ha, ha..." the laughter coming to a halt, he suddenly looked at her strangely. Staring back, Izumi blushed about to ask what he was looking at when he asked, "What is your name? Not that we'll be talking much but I want to know your name."  
  
"Eh?" she blanched, "You don't even remember my name?!"  
  
"Izuki right? Maybe Ikumi? Ikkuko?" he trailed on...Before she cried, "Izumi! Orimoto Izumi!!" She shouted, her face glowing with pent up rage, "You are such a flake!"  
  
"I want to paint you," he stated the next moment, like it was an everyday occurence.  
  
"And you're also a jer--What?!?!" she shrieked, causing him to wince, "You wanna do what?"  
  
"P-A-I-N-T you," he repeated, slower, causing another vein to pop on her head, "I want you to model for me."  
  
"Oh, I get it! You're one of 'those' guys! Well sorry but I don't go for that kind of thing--"  
  
"I don't mean nude!!" Kouji scowled at her, a hint of color evident on his cheeks. "I want you to be a 'fully clothed' model, for a new painting I've been thinking of doing."  
  
"What's it called?" Izumi mumbled, slightly interested. Afterall, she had never been a painting before.  
  
"Venus," Kouji stated, a smile almost touching his lips, "I met her in a dream."  
  
Izumi gaped at him, as he wore a strange glazed expression, and was stunned to witness him so content, talking about a dream. Catching herself staring, she cursed mentally, 'Kuso! He's just another jerk! Don't let him fool you!'  
  
"I know we may not get along," he said truthfully, eyes full of something she couldn't quite place, "But please. I want to make Venus...I want her to come to life."  
  
"I..." Izumi began. She should say no but something inside wouldn't let her get the words out. Emotions in a flurry of uncertainty, she finally consented and replied, "Alright. I'll be your Venus."  
  
*****  
  
Hovering over a stack of tarot cards, Miyako once again, flipped over the Lovers Card and placed it on the table. A dim smile caressing her lips, she spoke in a raspy voice, murmuring, "And so they meet...but at what cost?"  
  
-TBC...?  
  
A/N: Woah! A fic about Kouji and Izumi I know! Who are they right? Well go to SW and my new site Fairytale! It will tell you all about them! ^^  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


	2. Maybe I Love You

The Lovers Card  
  
Chapter: Two  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yay! Finally one more month and Digimon 04 will air!! I can't wait! *Happiness* Only problem is that school also starts. Oi.You know I'm actually sorta excited but also sad. I like my freedom!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Izumi-chan! Are you going to ditch us again for lunch?!" a pretty girl complained, clutching her lunch bag in annoyance, "You haven't eaten with us in a week!"  
  
  
  
"Gomen Mimi-chan! But I...I committed to something awhile back! Don't worry I'll be done soon though," the blonde reassured. "Just a bit longer."  
  
  
  
"Fine, but what could be more important then your friends?" Mimi prodded, "Unless it's a boy."  
  
  
  
"I-Iee!!" Izumi screamed, shaking her head furiously, "N-No way!! I'm just busy! Busy!" Avoiding any more questions, she took off towards the main building, leaving her friend to sigh in frustration.  
  
  
  
"That Izumi!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Reaching the art room at the speed of light, Izumi huffed, trying to catch her breath. Already inside, and behind his equipment Kouji greeted, "You're late," and continued to work on his paints.  
  
  
  
"Why you!" clenching her fist she growled, "I'm the one doing you a favor! Be nice!!" Taking her usual seat in front of him, she glared daggers at the back of the canvas and though, 'Jerk.'  
  
  
  
"Whatever," responding with his usual answer Kouji just started to paint, his brush strokes, the only noise in the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Flisk-Flisk**  
  
  
  
  
  
The sound grated Izumi's nerves. The silence, besides Kouji himself, always got to her. It was too bizarre to be so quiet and she constantly had to fight the urge to run out of the room screaming. Clenching the hem of her dress, Izumi couldn't take it anymore and started, "Kouji how much longer until the painting is finished?"  
  
  
  
"About another week," he answered, ignoring that strangled look on her face. "Perfection is a delicate process."  
  
  
  
"Another week?! But I've already been here too long! My friends are starting to question where I've been!!" she argued, eye twitching. "What am I supposed to tell them?"  
  
  
  
"What you've been doing?" he offered, not moved by her sudden burst of emotion, "Why can't you just tell them the truth?"  
  
  
  
"And be humiliated?!" Izumi shrieked, jumping to her feet. "I can't tell them what I've been doing! Spending time with Y-You!! Of all people!!"  
  
  
  
Stopping his brush for a moment, an unreadable expression crossed his face, before he answered, "If I'm that horrible to be with...then just go. I'll finish this on my own."  
  
  
  
Turning his back on her, Kouji moved to go wash his hands, as Izumi sunk back into her seat. Feeling awful for what she had just said, she apologized softly, "G-Gomen...that was out of line."  
  
  
  
"If that's how you feel then just go!" he suddenly shouted, startling her. Back still turned to her, his face was shadowed by his bangs as he repeated, "Leave. Please."  
  
  
  
"I." not sure of what to do, Izumi got up and quickly ran out of the room. 'I really did it didn't I? I'm such an idiot! How could I say such a cruel thing? Even to him!!'  
  
  
  
Still leaning against the sink, Kouji gazed out the window. 'Venus really was only a dream wasn't she...?'  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Hugging her legs, Izumi sat in her room and gazed at the pouring rain outside. Laying her head down, the pitter-patter on the glass made her remember the sounds of Kouji's brush. 'Why are thinking of him all of a sudden? Stop...Stop!!'  
  
  
  
Grabbing a stuffed bear, she chucked it across the room, her anger getting the better of her. Watching the toy hit the wall and land on her carpet, Izumi's rage soon diminished and she sat ashamed of her actions. "I'm always getting so upset...I shouldn't be so high strung...because when I get like this...I hurt people."  
  
  
  
Recollecting images of what had happened earlier, Izumi felt worse as she remembered Kouji's harsh words.  
  
  
  
'Leave!' his voice echoed.  
  
  
  
"I deserved to be kicked out...I was really nasty...I didn't want to hurt him but my frustration just took over...How...How am I going to make it better?" she deliberated, hugging herself. "I wonder...what kind of guy he really is."  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Kouji could be found in the art room, gazing at one particular thing. Eyes locked on the picture he had dubbed 'Venus' he held a can of paint remover in one hand. 'This painting...somehow has lost its shine.'  
  
  
  
About to soak the canvas with the dissolving liquid, he was halted when a shrill voice shouted, "Stop!! Stop!! What are you doing Minamoto?!" Dashing into the room out of breath, Izumi collapsed into a chair and panted, "I...I run all the way to school to see it...and you're about to destroy all your hard work? Baka!!"  
  
  
  
"Aa." Gaping in shock, Kouji just asked her, "What...are you doing coming to see something you abandoned?"  
  
  
  
"Abandoned?!" Izumi yelled, waving her fist at him, "You kicked me out!! I never said anything about quitting! Orimoto Izumi doesn't know the meaning of that word!!" Sitting up straight, she pointed towards his chair in front of the portrait and ordered, "Now sit. We still have awhile till class starts and you're going to use that time doing something constructive!!"  
  
  
  
Staring at her for a long moment, Kouji shook his head. Taking at seat like she instructed, he pulled out his easel and brush and began to paint. Not expecting him to talk for the remainder of the morning they were there, she was startled when he spoke, "Orimoto...you're a strange girl."  
  
  
  
"Strange? How rude is that!" scowling from behind the canvas, Izumi countered, "You're the strange one!! Kicking me out, and then painting me like nothing happened the next morning! Strange! Strange! You're the strange one!!"  
  
  
  
"Hn, Maybe you're right," he answered, smiling faintly. 'But you're still a strange girl...Orimoto Izumi.'  
  
  
  
"I'm glad you agree! Baka Kouji," she growled, not noticing his grin. Firmly crossing her arms she added, "And when are you going to finally let me see it? I want to know how well it turned out!"  
  
  
  
"When..." Kouji began and peeked his head out to meet her eyes. "Venus's shine will blind us."  
  
  
  
"W-What kind of answer is that?!" Izumi asked, her heart beating rapidly. 'Stop it! Stop beating so fast! He has a demon's eyes!! Argh they're making my heart want to jump out!!'  
  
  
  
Noticing the odd expression she was wearing, Kouji stopped to ask, "Daijobu? You look like you have to go to the bathroom."  
  
  
  
"Nani?! Iee! I'm fine!" she blushed, looking away from him. 'What is wrong with you?!'  
  
  
  
Giving her another weird look, he returned to painting but muttered, "Definitely crazy."  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Sitting in her last class of the day, Izumi sighed, stifling a yawn from boredom. Stretching she wondered when the teacher would shut up and let them out for the afternoon. Placing a heavy head on her palm, she listened half-heartedly to the lecture but felt her mind soon travel...  
  
  
  
'Minamoto Kouji.Why am I thinking of you all of a sudden? I don't understand you. Always so cold and distant, even in the almost two week he's been here, how many people have you spoken to? All the girls seem to think you're cool but I wonder if it's because you truly hate us so much? Or are you scared?'  
  
  
  
Shaking her head at the ridiculous notion that he was frightened, Izumi frowned as her thoughts continued to badger her brain, 'Why do I even care? I just met the guy and already we both declared our mutual hate for each other...but I...do I really dislike him that much? He really irritates me! And infuriates me. And drives me mad with his stupid silence! But no, I don't think I hate him. Maybe...maybe I should try to be his friend? Gah! That boy! I can't stop thinking about him!!'  
  
  
  
Slamming a fist on her desk, she earned herself a scolding from the teacher and stares from her alarmed peers. Blushing terribly, she forced a smile and resumed contemplating her next move. 'I'm going to try hard and be his friend...that strange guy. Why do I want to know about him so much? He's a mystery. I want to get to know him...I'm such an idiot!'  
  
  
  
Spying at her friend, a few desks away, Hikari stared at her flustered face and wondered, 'Izumi-chan? What's wrong with her?'  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Hurriedly rushing to the art club as the bell rang, Izumi scurried through the crowds of students. She had promised to meet Kouji after school to finish up the painting and for some reason her blood was pumping, causing her face to flush in excitement. 'Baaakkkaaa!! Don't get red! You're only going to see baka Kouji!!'  
  
  
  
"Izumi!!" a voice called her back, breaking her train of thought. Halting her feet with a screech, she swiveled around and exclaimed, "Takuya!" in surprise and asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
"What are you doing in the arts department Izumi? You never usually come in here, did you join a club?" Takuya questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him, "I followed you here after class."  
  
  
  
"Aw...Takuya..." Izumi muttered, not sure if she should tell him, "Bah! Why are you worried? I'm a strong girl, I can do what I want!" mock annoyance, coating her words.  
  
  
  
"I was just worried...I mean you haven't been to basketball these last few days and...I haven't seen you at lunch..." he trailed on, a faint blush appearing. "I just thought...something might be wrong."  
  
  
  
"Takuya." Izumi smiled, eyes softening. "Takuya! Daiboju! I'm all right! Don't worry about me!"  
  
  
  
"Ha...Yea. I guess I'm just a worrier," he muttered sheepishly, scratching his head. "Well okay seeya tomorrow Izumi? Ja ne!" with that he ran off, leaving her to herself.  
  
  
  
"Ja ne!" Izumi called hollered back, waving until she could no longer see him. When he was out of sight, she quickly turned her heels and darted up the stairs of the tall building and made her way to the art studio. 'That Takuya...ever since we were little kids, he's always looking out for me. I'm so lucky to have such good friends like him and Sora, Hikari and Mimi!'  
  
  
  
"I-I just thought you might be lonely so I baked you these.Please accept them Minamoto-san!" a girl's voice cried out, causing Izumi's feet to freeze in place at the top of the stairs. Maneuvering her head to see what was going on, she gasped when she saw one of her close friends. 'Mimi...chan?'  
  
  
  
Standing before Kouji, Mimi held out a bag of cookies as she continued, "I just thought you could use a friend. Always up here alone and I just wanted..."  
  
  
  
'Mimi...Kouji...' Izumi thought, her heart suddenly feeling ten times heavier then it just did, 'Why do I feel so lonely all of a sudden?'  
  
  
  
Shattering her mind with his next statement, Kouji took the gift and replied, "Arigato."  
  
  
  
'K-Kouji!' Izumi choked silently, watching them from her hidden location. All intelligent decisions flying from her head, she dashed away from the scene, clutching her heart and berated herself crying, "You idiot! Idiot!" as sudden tears trailed down her cheeks. "Idiot! Why...are you crying?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC.?  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Oi @_@ Poor Izumi, though I don't think I like this chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think! I'll only update if I receive at least 10 Reviews. Arigato!  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


End file.
